Spike
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: Un encuentro casi casual lleva al nacimiento de una bella amistad. Después de ser abandonado por un niño humano una tortuga bebe es encontrada por el más bruto de las tortugas mutantes de las alcantarillas neoyorquinas. Lee como se conocieron Spike y Raphael. Esto se puede considerar como sproiler para la nueva nueva serie... supongo.
1. Chapter 1

Spike

Ya eran dos meses desde que habían cumplido diez años y con la edad Splinter les había dado permiso de salir solos a caminar por la alcantarilla siempre y cuando no se alejaran mucho de casa. Desde entonces venía de vez en cuando a este lugar y se sentaba en la oscuridad a ver la superficie bajo aquella rejilla en alguna calle del barrio de Brooklyn.

Los humanos transitaban sobre él, algunos con trajes elegantes pasaba rápidamente con sus portafolios, en grupo los niños pequeños pasan jugando mientras sus madres iban tras ellos, los adolescentes caminaban tranquilamente y los más ancianos iban lentamente. Todos bajo aquel cielo azul claro y brillante, mientras que su familia y él debían esconderse en las sombras y caminar bajo las calles de Nueva York, sabia que a su familia no le importaba y tampoco le atraía mucho la superficie, pero el envidiaba a los humanos capaces de caminar sin grandes problemas en las calles, en un parque o en la playa bajo la luz del sol o la luna, sin preocuparse por ser cazados por su aspecto.

Llevaba un rato allí sentado viendo y escuchando conversaciones banales y algunas sin sentido. Vio borrachos a la luz del día, vagabundos, raperos, punks, góticos, emos, otakus, de todo un poco en aquel rato. El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse, sabía que algunos niños salían a esta hora de la escuela y al poco rato no tardaron en hacer su aparición. Un niño le llamo la atención, venía desde la vereda del enfrente y traía una tortuga en un frasco que no paraba de mostrar a los otros niños.

- Wow, ¿de dónde sacaste esa tortuga tan pequeñita?

- Acabo de comprarla en la tienda de mascotas de la esquina, me fui rápido para alcanzar a comprarla y mostrárselas. Aunque es solo una recién nacida ¿pero esta cool verdad?

- ¡Claro! Solo tienes que verle esas escamas verdes y ese pico puntiagudo.

- No sabía que las tortugas tenían pico.

- Pues sí, fíjate que con solo mirarla se nota.

- ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre?

- Aún no, pero lo decidiré después. El señor de la tienda me dijo que era macho.

- Como que se esta quedando dormida.

- ¿No estará muerta?

- La tapa tiene orificios para respirar, ¿cierto?

- No, espera – El niño miro a la tortuga en el frasco, al ver que no se movía lo agito débilmente, no reacciono, así que la agito otra vez. La tortuga no reaccionaba y ahora con mucha más fuerza agito el frasco haciendo que el animal se golpeará con su contenedor, entonces reacciono – He, menos mal que sigues viva, no te atrevas a morir todavía que te acabo de comprar.

- Ábrele un poco el frasco, no vaya a ser que se ahogue.

- Sí, eso mismo estaba pensando.

Los niños se alejaron y lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver era como la pequeña tortuga trataba de llegar lo más arriba posible, como tratando de escapar de su prisión mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Raphael se levanto, ya era hora de volver a casa o se metería en problemas. Se alejo con la pequeña tortuga aún en mente, lamentando un poco que tuviera a un niño tan frío que la cuidara. ¿No noto que había lastimado a la tortuga?

"´^*^`"

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la ultima vez que había salido solo, las cosas en casa estaban algo lentas y además Leo lo había vencido en el entrenamiento. No le gustaba perder contra su hermano, contra ninguno de ellos, no le gustaba verse débil, sentirse débil, él es el más fuerte, no se supone que sea débil. Prefirió alejarse antes de que su temperamento le causara problemas a él y su familia. Se sentó en el mismo lugar, la sombra de la tarde era amplia así que se puso lo más cómodo posible. Al poco rato escucho a alguien acercarse, era la voz del niño del otro día, aquel con la tortuga en el frasco.

- Estúpida tortuga, ¡¿cómo te atreviste a morder mis cosas? Claro y como no te basto me mordiste a mi y a mis padres. ¿Te gusta que te agite el frasco? ¿Eh? ¿Te gusta? No cierto, pues a mi tampoco me gusto nada de lo que hiciste, estúpida tortuga.

El niño se paro sobre la rendija y Raphael tuvo cuidado de apegarse a las sombras. Este traía dos dedos vendados, se detuvo un rato a mirar con enojo al animal, luego volvió a agitar fuertemente su contenedor.

- No quiero volver a verte, ojala y te mueras de frío aquí abajo.

El niño dio vuelta el frasco y la tortuga se golpeo contra la tapa. Entonces lo abrió y dejo caer al animal. Vio como la pequeña tortuga cayo y se golpeo contra la rendija de metal antes de caer entre uno de los agujeros. Raphael alargo su mano agarrando a la pequeña tortuga en la oscuridad justo antes de que se golpeara con el piso de la alcantarilla, sobre él escucho al niño alejándose feliz de haberse desecho del animal.

Era una tortuga tan pequeña, cabía fácilmente en la palma de su mano, el animalito se levanto lentamente y lo miro, sus ojos se veían cansados y tristes. Comenzó a caminar lejos de la rendija y una vez que estaba seguro que nadie podría verlo ni oírlo desde arriba se sentó y dejo a la tortuga suavemente a su lado.

La miro por un tiempo y la tortuguita hizo lo mismo con él. En sus ojos negros podía ver sus ojos verdes reflejados, el animal aún tenía esos ojitos cansados pero ya no se veía tan tristes, incluso parecía sonreír. La tortuguita camino hacía él y cuando alcanzo su mano froto su cabeza contra ella.

Una sonrisa se le escapo – De nada.

La tortuga lo miro y asintió – ¿Me entendiste? – Esta vez la tortuga solo lo miro – Sí, debe haber sido solo una coincidencia – Volvió a tomar a la tortuga en sus manos – Velo así ahora no tendrás que soportar más a ese niñato, seguro que trababa mal y por es lo mordías.

La tortuga lo miro y luego mordió su mano. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y dejo escapar un pequeño alarido. ¡La tortuga lo había mordido!… aunque no le dolía. Se calmo un poco y vio que la pequeña tortuga aún tenía su pico cerrado sobre su piel, pero no lo mordía lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño. La tortuguita noto su mirada y dejo de morderlo, ahora los dos volvían a mirarse mutuamente.

- Eres extraña – Dijo por fin, la tortuga volvió a morderlo, pero esta vez un poco más fuerte, como diciendo _Mira quien habla_ – Sí supongo que tienes razón – La tortuga lo soltó – Eres bastante ruda, me gusta eso. Me pregunto que nombre te habrá puesto ese pendejo, seguro te puso algo cursi o tonto que lo mordiste, ¿no? – La tortuga seguía mirándolo – Sí fueras mi mascota te pondría algo más macho, más masculino y rudo, algo como… ¡algo como Spike! Sí, ese nombre te viene, solo miro ese pico puntiagudo que tienes – Río entre dientes.

- Mew – Se hizo eco en la alcantarilla y Raphael miro a la tortuga responsable de aquel sonido.

- Mew, ¿tú haces _mew_? Un poco más y me recuerdas a un gato – La tortuga lo mordió – ¡Hay! Ya, esta bien ya entendí, no me burlare de tu _mew_. De cualquier modo. ¿Por qué hiciste ese sonido? ¿Te gusto el nombre?

- Mew.

Raphael sonrío – Jaja, esta bien, serás Spike – Raphael miro a la rendija a lo lejos, la luz del sol era cada vez más tenue, pronto oscurecería. Si no se daba prisa se metería en problemas. Miro a Spike en su mano, este se había acostado en ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? Splinter no les dejaba tener mascotas, tampoco podía llevarlo consigo, pero tampoco tenía tiempo de buscarle un mejor lugar a la tortuga.

Se quedo parado viendo a la pequeña tortuga en su mano. Spike descansaba tranquilamente en ella, ya no se veía cansancio ni tristeza en el rostro de su amigo. Suspiro, sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero no dejaría a Spike sólo, tan solo era una cría de tortuga y no se atrevía a dejarlo sólo, lo llevaría con él… al menos por esta noche, ya mañana le buscaría un lugar donde pudiera estar fuera de peligro y donde pudiera conseguir comida por si sólo. Sabía que las alcantarillas no eran un buen lugar para una tortuga bebé. Junto sus dos manos y comenzó a caminar, con el movimiento Spike se despertó y al notar que tenía más espacio se acomodo a gusto.

"´^*^`"

Mikey estaba sentado en el sofá terminando de leer un cómic de _Nobody_ de Mirage cómics. Es uno de esos súper héroes oscuros y que no tenían súper poderes que salvaban a la gente y actuaban en la noche, así como lo hace Batman, así como estaba seguro podría hacerlo él si tenía la oportunidad.

Con su visión periférica vio a su hermano Leonardo salir del dojo.

- Mikey – con desgano dejo de leer – ¿Ya volvió Raphael?

- Aún no Leo, pero debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento – Su hermano asintió y siguió caminando en dirección al taller de Donnie, esta semana les tocaba a ellos hacer la cena. Desde su ultimo cumpleaños el maestro Splinter les había dicho habría turnos para hacer la comida, para que así aprendieran a cocinar y que lo harían en grupos de dos, porque no quería que hubiera accidentes en la cocina o comida quemada y que si necesitaban ayuda o tenían alguna duda le preguntaran, además de que cuando a alguno no le tocara cocinar lo haría él.

Con eso ya sabía que esta noche comerían verduras, sus hermanos se habían enfrascados estos días con la vida sana y de vez en cuando en lugar de hacer o pedir pizza les servían ensalada con algo para comer. Él prefería la pizza en todo momento y lugar, ya quería que fuera su turno, convencería a Raph de que solo comieran pizza esa semana.

En ese momento hoyo la puerta de la guarida abrirse y vio a su hermano de antifaz rojo entrar rápidamente y algo nervioso en dirección a su habitación. Eso era extraño, dejo su cómic en la mesa y se levanto, en ese momento vio a Leo y Donnie que caminaban hacia la cocina, ninguno le había prestado atención. Si Raph estaba con algo entre manos prefería descubrirlo discretamente, eran raras las veces que Raph se veía nervioso, solo se veía así cuando estaba en problemas o tramaba alguna broma, no veía razón para que estuviera en problemas así que… ¡estaba tramando una broma! Sí era así definitivamente quería estar dentro y no aguársela, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano y con cuidado abrió la puerta.

Raph abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y entro corriendo con Spike escondido entre sus manos aún durmiendo, noto que su hermanito Michelangelo estaba en el sofá leyendo un cómic, o haciendo que leía un cómic. Mikey lo había visto entrar y ese destello de curiosidad en sus ojos le advirtió del peligro. Cerro la puerta tras de sí y miro nervioso en su pequeña habitación ¿Dónde podía esconder a Spike? Sabía que Mikey no tardaría mucho tiempo en aparecer en su habitación. Rayos, lo único que tenía era un closet, su hamaca y unas frazadas. Abrió las puerta del closet, su equipo para entrar y sus cómics estaba dentro, además de que al cerrar la puerta quedaría a oscuras y con poco espacio… descartado, miro a su hamaca… descartado, miro a las frazadas en el piso. Podría ser, solo necesitaba crear espacio suficiente para que Spike pudiera esconderse sin que lo aplastaran las frazadas. Tomo unas pocas pesas y las dispuso bajo las frazadas, dejando un pequeño espacio para Spike, era como una cueva. Dejo a la pequeña tortuga en el piso y la miro.

- Escúchame bien. Ni mi papá ni mis hermanos pueden verte, así que quédate aquí escondido hasta que yo te diga. ¿Entendiste? - Señalo con su dedo la pequeña cueva improvisada, Spike miro donde señala, mordió levemente su dedo y luego se acostó a dormir en el escondite improvisado, se levanto a cerrar las puertas de su armario justo a tiempo para ver a Mikey entrar a su cuarto.

- Oye Raph – Mikey cerro la puerta tras de sí, una sonrisa traviesa estaba pintada en su rostro - ¿Qué haces?

- Nada, no hago nada. ¿Por qué tendría que estar haciendo algo? – Dijo pretendiendo estar enojado, Mikey solo sonrío más alegre.

- Vamos Raph, no me engañas, yo se lo que estas haciendo.

- ¿Sabes? – Dijo sin poder evitar mostrar su sorpresa y sus nervios.

- ¡Pues claro! Es súper obvio, estas tramando una broma contra Leo y Donnie, ¿verdad?

Raphael volvió a respirar, ¿Cuándo había dejado de hacerlo? - ¿Una broma?

- Sí, una broma. Es por eso que entraste rápido, porque no creo que lo hayas echo para evitar problemas, no te metiste en problemas, ¿o sí?

¿Qué le decía?, rayos, incuso si le decía que era por una broma le preguntaría de que se trataba y si podía unírsele, siempre le decía lo mismo cuando lo pillaba tramando algo, pero si le decía por lo otro… igual se había tardado un poco en volver a casa con Spike, estaba seguro que igual había vuelto más tarde de lo normal - No es por una broma Mikey y no me metí en problemas, más bien estoy tratando de no hacerlo.

Mikey lo miro – ¡Ah! Estabas preocupado por el maestro Splinter, no te preocupes, salio a buscar comida así que no estas en problemas – La sonrisa traviesa de su hermano había desaparecido, el peligro estaba pasando.

Sonrío - ¿Y Leo?

- Esta en la cocina con Donnie.

- Menos mal, mejor voy a verlo antes de que piense en delatarme con el maestro Splinter.

- Sí claro, lo que digas. Y yo que pensé que podríamos hacer una buena broma – Mikey y Raph comenzaron a salir de la habitación.

- ¿Y quien dice que no podemos?

Mikey lo miro sonriente – ¡¿Lo dices en serio? Porque tengo una gran idea que involucra esas sabanas en el piso –Mikey se volvió a mirar justo hacia al escondite de Spike, su alegre animo cambio por uno curioso y entrecerró los ojos. Raph miro a su hermano con preocupación.

- ¿Sí? Y cual sería esa – Miro a las sabanas, el no veía nada extraño, nada que delatara a su pequeño amigo, así que tal vez si se hacía el tonto su hermano olvidaría lo que sea que había visto.

Mikey pestañeo un par de veces y volvió a sonreír – Bueno, ¿recuerdas la otra vez que vimos esa película de fantasmas?

- Sí – Raph puso una mano sobre el hombro de Mikey mientras lo volvía a dirigir fuera de su cuarto, volteo por ultima vez para notar que Spike había sacado su pequeña cabeza de la cueva y lo observaba, por suerte la sabana que estaba sobre él era del mismo color de su piel y seguramente por eso le había pasado desapercibido. Había tenido suerte.

- Pues si usamos unos cuantos hilos, unos globos y las sabanas sumado a otra película estoy seguro que podemos hacer que Leo y Donnie caigan. ¿No te gustaría ver sus caras de miedo?

- Jaja, claro, pero primero tendríamos que encontrar una lo suficientemente buena para alterar a Leo – Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto y apagaba las luces. Ahora que lo pensaba, Spike también necesitaría algo para comer.

"´^*^`"

Cenaron alegremente, o al menos Leo, Don y el maestro Splinter lo hicieron, mientras Raph y Mikey tuvieron que conformarse con la ensalada césar que les toco de cena. Era obvio para cualquiera que hubieran preferido comerse hasta una pizza con tan solo lechuga encima que solo la ensalada, si al menos la pizza con lechuga seguía siendo pizza.

Dado que Leo y Donnie habían cocinado y le maestro Splinter había ido a buscar comida era el turno de Mikey y Raph para lavar los platos. Una vez terminado y tras una pequeña batalla con agua Raphael había quedado solo en la cocina mientras el resto de su familia se preparaba para dormir. Lo bueno de que habían comido solo hojas esa noche era que podría sacar fácilmente una pocas hojas de lechuga para su amigo en la habitación, una vez termino de guardar los platos secos abrió la puerta del refrigerador y saco el alimento para su amiguito, entonces volvió a su cuarto, dentro Spike seguía acostado en el lugar que le había dicho y solo salio cuando Raphael le dijo que comiera. A penas tuviera la oportunidad iría a dejar a Spike a Central Park, no quedaba muy lejos de su casa y el lugar tenía muchos lagos y plantas para su amigo.

* * *

**NA**: Otra idea que no podía sacarme de la cabeza. Desde que supe que se iba a estrenar esta serie y en un momento de aburrición me metí a la pagina de nick y me encontré con este dato, de que Raphael iba a tener una mascota: una pequeña tortuga. Lo encontré una adición adorable y un tanto extraña, ya que las tortugas de por si son lindas, pero Raph es una tortuga también, que es como que alguien fuera un humano mutante y tuviera a un humano como mascota... raro :P

En fin, a mi me gusto la idea, ya que espero que tanto Casey como Klunk vuelvan a aparecer en esta entrega. ¿No sería genial que Klunk tuviera un amigo con quien jugar? Y si Klunk definitivamente aparece ya tengo pensado algo para un fic dedicado a las posibles aventuras del duo de mascotas ninja :D

¡A este fic solo le queda un cap :P y es mi primer fic de capítulos para las tortugas!


	2. Chapter 2

**NA:** Recuerden que las tortugas tiene 10 años, esta es una edad donde se considera que los niños tiene un buen nivel de razonamiento y compresión, pero en el cual siguen siendo… bueno: niños :P

* * *

Habían pasado ya cinco noches desde que había traído a Spike y recién hoy tenía la oportunidad de salir e ir a dejar a su amigo a un mejor lugar.

Raphael estaba convencido de que Spike era o una tortuga muy inteligente o entendía español, alguna tenía que ser la razón de que no lo hubieran descubierto. Sus hermanos habían entrado más de una vez a su habitación por distintas razones y aunque encontraron la cueva de Spike no fueron capaces de notarlo en su habitación, también estaban las veces en que alguno de sus hermanos había dejado entreabierta la puerta de su cuarto y Spike había salido a caminar por la casa, en ningún momento algún miembro de su familia menciono haber visto u oído nada extraño, mucho menos hablaron de tortugas mascotas.

Era una tortuga realmente excepcional y durante esos ratos que pudo pasar en su habitación con su pequeño amigo se había divertido mucho y al mismo tiempo se había sentido en calma. Spike aunque un tanto callado y chico era una tortuga con actitud, no importaba lo rudo que él fuera Spike devolvía los gestos con igual rudeza.

Había pasado un buen tiempo con él, pero ahora mientras se dirigía a Central Park por los túneles de drenaje bajo el parque Raphael miraba con tristeza a su amigo. Desde que lo trajo sabía que este momento llegaría, sabía desde un principio que no podía conservarlo en casa, pero aún así se había encariñado con la pequeña tortuga. Spike solo miraba con curiosidad, tratando de saber que causaba tan extraña expresión en su amigo gigante y parlanchín.

Raphael dejo a Spike en el suelo y con cuidado levanto la pesada tapa metálica que servía de entrada y salida a la alcantarilla. No había humanos a la vista. Rápidamente salio con Spike y se oculto en los frondosos arbustos que crecían cerca de uno de los lagos del parque, miro por ultima vez a su amigo y lo dejo en el césped.

- Fue un gusto Spike, creo que aquí nos separamos – Spike seguía mirándolo – Estoy seguro que serás feliz aquí, ya no tienes porque esconderte de nadie – Se levanto mientras Spike miraba a su alrededor – Vez, este es un mejor lugar. Es verde, tiene agua fresca y estarás bajo el sol en lugar del techo de las alcantarillas… cuídate Spike.

Con eso Raphael se alejo dejando atrás a la pequeña tortuga que aún continuaba mirándolo fijamente, cuando puso la pesada tapa de vuelta en su lugar Spike comenzó a caminar tras él, una vez que llego al lugar por donde su amigo había desaparecido comenzó a golpear aquel frío obstáculo que le impedía el paso.

- Mew – se dejo escuchar un alarido pequeño únicamente oído por quien lo había emitido.

"´^*^`"

Hora de entrenar. Mikey, Donnie y Leo disfrutaban de entrenar, cada uno a su manera, cada uno con su estilo, cada uno en diferente grado. Los tres hermano entraron al dojo y se sentaron en espera de su maestro y su hermano faltante. Poco después de ellos entro Raphael y para su consternación se veía algo desanimado y enojado, no tardo en sentarse junto a ellos. Los tres intercambiaron miradas, ninguno tenía idea por qué quien con más ansias y euforia disfrutaba del entrenamiento se veía desganado y enojado al mismo tiempo.

- Mis hijos – Splinter se paro frente a ellos y los cuatro inclinaron levemente la cabeza en respuesta. Splinter levanto una ceja, ¿era él o Raphael se veía un poco abatido y enfurecido?

Se aclaro la garganta, ya hablaría después con él para saber el por qué de su estado de animo – Hoy harán entrenamiento libre, quiero que practiquen la lucha con diversos oponentes así que pelearan los unos contra los otros - Sus hijos asintieron – Leonardo quedas a cargo del entrenamiento - Splinter se retiro, era su turno de preparar la cena y sabía que apenas sus hijos terminaran de entrenar tendría cuatro hambrientos niños para alimentar.

El entrenamiento continuo, para alivio de sus hermanos Raphael parecía haber recuperado un poco su estado de animo habitual mientras peleaban. Sus hermanos dejaron la preocupación de lado, sea lo que sea que había entristecido y molestado a su hermano no era lo suficientemente grave como para quitarle las ganas de luchar, además sabían que el maestro Splinter hablaría con él después.

"´^*^`"

Splinter se sentó en su habitación junto a su mesa para el té. Al terminar de servir dos tazas con té de jazmín entro su hijo Raphael, este se sentó frente a su padre.

- Raphael, hijo mío – Le tendió la taza y este la acepto. Su rostro aún mostraba despojos de abatimiento y rabia – Raphael, ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

Raphael lo miro – No padre.

- ¿Seguro? Porque eso no es lo que me pareció en el dojo. Siempre eres el más ansioso y entusiasta cuando se trata de pelear, pero hoy te veías sin muchos ánimos de estar en la practica.

Raphael poso la vista en el té en sus manos – Solo estaba un poco cansado, eso es todo – Levanto la vista, en sus ojos se mostraba decisión y determinación – No hay nada de que preocuparse, no pasa nada grave.

Splinter sonrío a su hijo, fuere lo que fuese que realmente había perturbado su estado de animo era algo que podría superar por si solo – Esta bien Raphael, puedes retírate a dormir si lo deseas.

Raphael asintió con la cabeza – Gracias.

Su hijo se retiro de la habitación y Splinter termino de beber su delicioso té aromático. Ahora solo necesitaba meditar sobre aquel extraño verde intruso que sus otros hijos le habían comentado haber visto. Los tres habían dicho creer haber visto alguna clase de reptil, pero que cuando habían mirado más detenidamente este ya no estaba. Le parecía muy extraña tal coincidencia, ¿tal vez una lagartija o algún otro animal había adoptado su casa como la suya también?

"´^*^`"

Nuevamente se encontraba en aquel mismo lugar, bajo aquella misma rejilla por donde su pequeño amigo había sido cruelmente abandonado. Solo había pasado cinco días con el pequeño y ya le había costado dormir sin él en la misma habitación. Los humanos pasaban sobre él sin notarlo mientras se escondía en las sombras. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas, sabía que Splinter y sus hermanos habían notado algo anoche y sabía que si ahora se desahogaba con su saco de boxeo notarían algo también.

No le gustaba que los demás pudieran ver tan fácilmente atreves de él, no le gustaba que su familia pudiera notar tan bien sus emociones. Habían cosas que él simplemente no quería compartir, había cosas que no se podía permitirse compartir y Spike era una ella de ellas. Sabía que su padre se enojaría si se enteraba que había traído un animal a casa y que lo había escondido unos días en su habitación, lo sabía y por eso no podía decírselo a nadie, porque si lo decía sabía que estaría en problemas y no solo él, también su amigo, era mejor que nadie lo supiera… Golpeo con rabia la pared. Al menos su familia le había permitido guardar su espacio, habían notado algo, pero también habían notado que no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar o que necesitara ser hablado.

Se sentó en las sombras, solo desearía haber podido pasar más tiempo con Spike.

"´^*^`"

Pequeñas e inaudibles pisadas se dirijan hacia aquella entrada oculta en las paredes de las alcantarillas. Un pequeño pero decidido animal se dirigía a aquel lugar lleno de compañeros gigantes. Una tortuga bebe que con determinación se decidía a encontrar a su amigo gigante, aquel que lo había llevado a ese lindo lugar con agua y plantas verdes. Una tortuga que no quería un lugar bonito, una tortuga que quería a su amigo de vuelta se adentro por un pequeño agujero en la puerta que daba al hogar de su amigo.

"´^*^`"

Donnie, Leo y Mikey movían almohadas, sillas, mesas, veladores. Su padre les había contado sobre la posible presencia de un visitante en su hogar y sobre la "coincidencia" de que los tres creyeran haber visto a un pequeño reptil, ahora guiados por su curiosidad decidieron encontrarlo.

No había nada en la cocina, el baño, el dojo o sus cuartos. Solo quedaba la gran repisa llena de libros y otros objetos y sin Raphael para ayudar estaban teniendo dificultades para moverlo.

- ¿No hubiera sido mejor sacar los libro y las demás cosas antes de moverlo? – Donnie tiraba desde el lado izquierdo, sus dedos entre la pared y el mueble mostraban un verde pálido.

- Pero después tendríamos que poner todo en su lugar – Mikey a su lado tiraba desde un poco más abajo.

- No tendríamos que hacerlo si Raph estuviera aquí, al menos moveríamos esta cosa más rápido – Leo tiraba desde el lado derecho. Muy lentamente los tres hermanos movían el pesado mueble lleno de diversos objetos.

- Supongo que sí, pero ¿no han notado que ha estado algo distraído estos ultimo días? – Donnie se fue hacia atrás, se había soltado y con el impulso cayó de espaldas.

- Sí, también ha pasado mucho más tiempo encerrado en su cuarto – Mikey y Leo lo ayudaron a levantarse.

- Además de que ayer había estado un poco raro – Leo les recordó.

- ¿El maestro Splinter no te dijo nada Leo?

- Solo dijo que lo dejáramos tranquilo, que no era nada grave Donnie.

- Sea lo que sea, seguro que se le olvida cuando le mostremos a nuestra nueva mascota – Mikey sonrío.

- ¿Mascota? – sus hermanos levantaron una ceja.

- ¡Sí! ¿No seria genial que el maestro Splinter nos dejara conservarla? – Mikey los miraba con unos grandes ojos soñadores y animados.

- Lo dudo Mikey, ya sabes que papá no quiere que tengamos una – Donnie puso una mano en su hombro, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

- Recuerda que cuidar de un ser vivo es una gran responsabilidad.

- Agh esta bien, sí piensan eso, ¿para qué me ayudan a buscarlo?

- Bueno, hasta donde sabemos es probable que sea un reptil, de ser así seria como un primo. Me gustaría construirle una casa más cómoda si se ha mudado aquí – Donnie le sonrío a su hermanito.

- Nuestro padre siempre nos dice la importancia de recordar lo básico, nuestras raíces en el futuro. Estoy seguro que podré aprender algo de él – Leo dijo tranquilamente, ambos se enfrentaron a la mirada irritada y al puchero de su hermanito - ¿Qué? – dijeron en respuesta.

- Ustedes también lo quieren conservar como mascota – dijo con tono acusador.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí. Los dos acaban de admitirlo, pero con otras palabras – A la mirada irritada y al puchero se agregaron dos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ambos se frotaron el cuello, tenían que ser sinceros: Mikey no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

Spike observo a las tres grandes tortugas junto al gran mueble café. Recordó a su amigo y tan rápido como su pequeño cuerpo se lo permitió se dirigió hacia una almohada verde tirada en el piso y se oculto en su caparazón.

- De todos modos ¿por qué no terminamos de buscar tras el librero? – Donnie señalo cambiando de tema.

- Estoy de acuerdo, ya lo hemos movido suficiente para buscar alguna pista – Leo asintió y ambos pasaron junto a su hermanito, que aún con el puchero los seguía mirando. Nunca nadie reconocía cuando tenía razón y generalmente la tenía.

Mientras sus hermanos revisaban tras el librero, él se dirigió a ordenar las almohadas en el piso ya sin ganas de buscar al animalito con sus dos hermanos mayores. Apenas Raph volviera a casa le contaría lo de la mascota y lo seguiría buscando con él, así también aprovechaba de contarle sobre la película que encontró. Sí el asunto de la mascota no lo alegraba, la broma estaba seguro lo haría.

Termino de acomodar los cojines del sofá y se dirigió a recoger uno cerca de la entrada, al levantarlo noto algo pequeño como del porte de su mano que parecía un caparazón de tortuga en el piso… ¡no parecía, era un caparazón de tortuga!

- ¡Chicos, chicos. Lo encontré miren! – Tomo al pequeño animal en sus manos y este ya viéndose encontrado salio para encontrarse de sopetón con dos grandes y redondos ojos celestes. La pequeña tortuga solo se quedo parada sin saber que hacer, sabía que estos seres no representaban peligro, pero también sabía que su amigo le había dicho que se escondiera y ahora estaba rodeado por tres grandes tortugas perecidas a su amigo.

"´^*^`"

Raphael se detuvo frente a la puerta de su casa decidido a no dejar que nada lo desanimara, sabía que había echo lo correcto al dejar a Spike en el parque y sabía que al igual que Spike él debía seguir adelante. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con sus hermanos en un living bien desordenado, estos estaban formando un circulo mirando a algo en las manos de Mikey e ignorando el caos a su alrededor. Su hermanito pequeño lo miro y con una sonrisa se abrió paso hasta él, en sus manos traía a… ¡Spike!

- Raph, mira tenemos una tortuga viviendo en casa – Mikey dijo acercando a Spike a su cara, Raphael sabía que era él, esos ojos, esa cara, esa como sonrisa que traía en el pico.

- ¿No es lindo? Es una tortuga macho y es muy pequeña – Donnie se paro tras Mikey, apoyándose en su hombro para seguir viendo a la tortuga.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es macho?

- Por las manchas en el caparazón Leo.

- Tenemos que preguntarle al maestro Splinter si podemos quedárnosla, después de todo ya lleva unos días viviendo aquí – La sonrisa de Mikey parecía hacerse más grande. Ninguno prestaba atención a la tortuga que trataba de alcanzar a Raphael.

- ¿Có-cómo que lleva viviendo aquí unos días? – Raph pregunto algo nervioso y para su suerte estaban tan preocupados sobre quedarse con la tortuga que ninguno lo noto.

- Sí, los tres ya habíamos visto algo escondido por aquí y el maestro Splinter dijo que posiblemente teníamos a alguien más viviendo con nosotros – Donnie le informo.

- Vamos a preguntarle a papá.

- ¿Preguntarme qué Mikey? y ¿por qué esta el living tan desordenado? – Splinter salio del dojo, su cara mostraba cansancio ante otro de sus desordenes, pero al igual que sus hijos cambio a una expresión de curiosidad al ver a la pequeña tortuga en la mano de Mikey que ya casi se subía a la cara de Raphael.

- Padre, hemos encontrado a nuestro visitante – Dijo Leo sonriente.

- ¿Podemos quedárnoslo? - Mikey se dio vuelta aún con la tortuga en sus manos, cuando la levanto para mostrádsela a su padre esta miro con enojo a la mano verde y la mordió - ¡Ah!

Todos miaron con sorpresa a Mikey que agito su mano y a la tortuga en ella, al final esta se desprendió dejando una pequeña herida en la mano de la tortuga de antifaz naranja.

Raphael miro con horror como su amigo había mordido a Mikey y ahora se encontraba volando por los aires, antes de darse cuenta estaba corriendo para atraparlo - ¡Spike! – Grito mientras saltaba en un intento por alcanzarlo antes de que cayera al suelo. Lo agarro justo a tiempo y se deslizo hasta los pies de su padre.

- ¿Spike? – Escucho a Donnie tras de si. Raphael quedo congelado en el piso con Spike en su mano frotando su cabeza contra sus dedos.

- Raphael, ¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos? – Levanto la vista para encontrase con la mirada de su padre fija sobre él. Ya no había marcha atrás, junto sus dos manos mientras se levantaba con la vista fija en Spike.

- Raph, ¿conoces a esa tortuga? – Leo pregunto.

- No me sorprende, es tan feroz como tú – Mikey se frotaba la mano, no era una herida muy grande pero igual estaba sangrando un poco.

Raphael suspiro – Yo… lo encontré el otro día, un humano lo tiro a la alcantarilla y lo traje a casa.

- Raphael, ya les he dicho que no traigan animales – Splinter volvía a mirar cansado, este era el por qué del cambio de animo de Raphael.

- ¡Lo sé! No era mi intención quedármelo, solo lo oculte hasta poder llevarlo a otro lugar.

- ¿Y por qué esta aquí? – Donnie lo miro compartiendo la mirada curiosa de sus hermanos.

- No lo sé, ayer lo fui a dejar a Central Park – Raph miro a su padre. Tanto esfuerzo y su padre igual se había enterado de Spike, tanto esfuerzo y ahora los dos estaban en problemas - Maestro Splinter lo… lo siento. Se que no debemos traer animales a casa, pero no podía dejarlo en la alcantarilla, ese chico lo abandono y lo tiro sin remordimiento… el también fue rechazado por los humanos y ni siquiera es como nosotros, yo, yo…

Volvió a bajar la cabeza, no sabía que decir, sentía rabia, se sentía impotente, debió haber echo algo más. Sabía que sus hermanos lo miraban preocupados y no sabía que esperar de su padre. Seguramente le quitaría todo permiso para salir de casa.

- Esta bien Raphael – Levanto la cabeza sorprendido ante las palabras de su padre – Entiendo porque trajiste a… Spike, aunque no estoy contento con que lo hayas mantenido en secreto y que hayas salido solo a la superficie – Splinter guardo silencio por unos momentos – ¿Cuando lo fuiste a dejar al parque?

- Ayer en la tarde, antes del entrenamiento.

Splinter asintió en la comprensión de los últimos sucesos. Él también se había dado cuenta del cambio en el comportamiento de Raphael y ahora veía la razón de aquel cambio. Las largas horas en su habitación, las entradas a escondida en la cocina y el estado de animo en el entrenamiento, ahora todo tenía su explicación. Su hijo había traído una tortuga y había cuidado de ella desde hace algunos días, Raphael el más violento de sus hermanos había cuidado de un ser pequeño e indefenso. No podía evitar sentir orgullo por ello. Tal vez las mascotas no eran una mala idea.

- Raphael – Dijo centrando la atención de sus hijos en él – Puedes conservar a Spike.

Cuatro pares de ojos sorprendidos lo miraron atentamente – ¿En serio? – Se escucho a coro y ahora los cuatro hermanos se encontraban junto a Spike y Raphael. Mikey sin miedo acaricio su cabeza, Leo miraban entusiasmado y Raphael su hijo temperamental e impulsivo sonreía a su amigo en sus manos.

- Pero maestro Splinter, ¿por qué decidió cambiar de opinión? – Donnie lo miraba con una sonrisa y una mirada curiosa.

- Esta pequeña tortuga volvió desde el parque en la superficie a nuestra casa, no creo correcto romper el lazo entre tu hermano y Spike – Splinter sonrío a sus hijos – Además creo que Raphael seguirá cuidando bien de él, pero esta vez sin ocultarnos nada y sin aventurarse a la superficie – Miro severamente a su hijo que solo río nerviosamente.

Con ese incidente la casa Hamato había abierto sus puertas a más compañeros animales.

"´^*^`"

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad de Nueva York, el momento donde la oscuridad trataba de cubrirlo todo, cuando los fantasmas salían a penar, cuando los monstruos salen del armario, cuando los niños se cobijan bajo las sabanas y cuatro hermanos se habían retirado a dormir tras ver la película _El Aro_, pero no cualquiera había sido la versión original japonesa y la más aterradora de todas las versiones.

Donnie abrió lentamente la puerta de su cuarto y una vez cerciorado de que no había nadie en el pasillo corrió a la habitación de Leo y entro. Su hermano sentado en su hamaca y lo miraba.

- Leo, ¿también estas despierto? – Donnie se acerco a la hamaca de su hermano. Leo se veía cansado, notaba que su hermano mayor tampoco había pegado el ojo.

- Sí Donnie. ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo, ¿podría dormir contigo esta noche?

Leo sonrío a su hermano menor – Claro – No lo diría en voz alta pero compañía era justo lo que necesitaba para quitarse la inquietud del pecho. Sabía que la película era inventada, pero aún así había quedado nervioso.

Donnie estaba apunto de subir cuando un ruido llamo su atención, provenía del living, como si algo o alguien hubiera entrado a la guarida. Los hermanos se miraron entre sí y reuniendo valor y algunos objetos para defenderse se dirigieron hacía el living de su hogar.

La oscuridad lo dominaba todo, pero ellos estaban acostumbrados a ella y sin grandes problemas llegaron al centro de la habitación sin localizar la fuente del extraño ruido. Ambos suspiraron con alivio cuando de repente cuatro fantasmas aparecieron desde el techo y los rodearon.

- ¡Ah! – Ambos hermanos gritaron antes de correr de vuelta a la habitación de Leo.

Tras el sofá Raphael y Michelangelo soltaron unos hilos y con ellos los fantasmas de sabanas y globos cayeron al piso.

- ¡Jaja! – Rieron en voz baja, tratando de no delatar su broma, dejarían que sus hermanos se quedaran con el susto hasta la mañana. Ambos hermanos recuperaron lentamente la compostura y se pusieron de pie. Una sonrisa traviesa y satisfecha adornaba sus rostros mientras estrechaban las mano celebrando el éxito de su misión.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en su éxito que no notaron como dos figuras descendían desde el techo con las manos alzadas hacia ellos hasta que finalmente tocaron sus hombros. Ambos se paralizaron en su lugar y con horror vieron como dos cosas flotaban y los tocaban. Antes de que siquiera gritaran los dos corrieron a la habitación de Raphael.

Splinter dejo caer cuidadosamente los muñecos cubiertos por una frazada al piso y junto a Spike que reposaba en su hombro los llevo a su cuarto. Tal vez sus hijos ahora sí le harían caso cuando les diga que no pueden ver una película.

_¡Fin!_

* * *

**NA:** Eh, bueno... ¡tada! Aquí termina el fic, espero lo hayan disfrutado y les haya servido para pasar el rato. Fue divertido escribirlo y también espero que todas aquellas que están muy ocupadas últimamente se hayan relajado un poco con esto (si es que siquiera lo leyeron xD)

En fin, es la primera vez que escribo desde la perspectiva de unos niños de 10 años y aunque tengo a mi hermanito de 9 años como referencia y mis propios (no confiables) recuerdos, igual busque algunos pdf de estudio de las capacidad y desarrollo de las habilidades cognitivas de los niños y su desarrollo en la comprension y procesamiento de la información (si, soy una nerd :P), si a alguien le interesa leer algo dejo un link a un pdf de la U. de Buenos Aires:

www . psi. uba. ar/academica/carrerasdegrado/psicologia/ informacion_adicional/obligatorias/053_ninez1/files/ el_desarrollo_de_los_ninos_en_edad_escolar . pdf


End file.
